Throwing Objects
Throwing objects are breakable glass, clay, or ceramic items in the ''Dishonored'' franchise that can be picked up, dropped or thrown. They can be used for distracting enemies or stunning them with a direct hit. Some throwing objects also have special effects such as creating an explosion or releasing a stunning substance. As opposed to gadgets, picked up throwing objects cannot be kept in the inventory. In Dishonored and its DLCs, they block the usage of any other weapons or powers, while in Dishonored 2 they are held in the right hand, meaning the protagonist still has access to weapons and powers. ''Dishonored'' Regular Throwing Objects *Empty Bottle (9 variants) *Glass (2 variants) *Loose Brick *Bull Rat Fetus *Lab Equipment *Teacup Special Throwing Objects *Explosive bottle: Creates an explosion within a small radius that can kill in one hit. *Bottle of River Krust Acid (The Brigmore Witches): Used by the Dead Eels. Releases a toxic cloud of acid that stays for a moment, stuns and deals damage on contact. *Pillow (The Brigmore Witches): ''Used by Daud to reveal the Key Notes audiograph. ''Dishonored 2 and Dishonored: Death of the Outsider Regular Throwing Objects *Beaker (2 variants) *Empty Bottle (4 variants) *Flask *Glass (2 variants) *Graduated Cylinder *Mulberry Mead *Old Pattie's Gristol Cider *Padilla Pear Soda (2 variants) *Reagent Bottle (2 variants) *Retort Bottle *Rivera Fig Wine *Volumetric Flask *Wash Bottle *Whiskey Tumbler Special Throwing Objects *Orbon Rum / High-proof Liquor: A strong alcohol that sets fire to anyone or anything caught it its radius. *Chloroform Bottle: Releases a cloud that renders anyone caught in its radius unconscious. *Howler Dust (Dishonored 2): Releases a cloud that stuns anyone caught in its radius for a few seconds. *Plagued Spirit (Death of the Outsider): A special alcohol that releases vapors causing anyone caught in their radius to throw up, stunning them in the process. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Fire Water - Increased explosion range for whiskey bottles. *Throwing Hand - Thrown objects travel slightly farther. ''Dishonored 2'' *Hot Cocktail - Exploding bottles inflict damage over a wider area. *High Pressure - Explosions from grenades, oil tanks and bottles inflict more damage, but they have a smaller blast radius. ''Death of the Outsider'' *Hot Cocktail - Exploding bottles inflict damage over a wider area. *High Pressure - Explosions from grenades, oil tanks and bottles inflict more damage, but they have a smaller blast radius. *Forceful Throw - Hurl objects with greater force. Trivia *The chloroform and Howler dust bottles are similar in appearance except for their tags. **Chloroform bottles have an "ETHER" tag, although those are two entirely different chemicals. **Howler dust bottles have a "FLASH POWDER" tag. *When caught in a cloud of chloroform, the protagonist merely coughs. *The protagonist is also affected by Howler Dust, with their vision distorting and movement being severely impaired. *When an enemy is hit in the head by a thrown object while unaware of the protagonist, they are knocked unconscious. **With the Strength ability in Dishonored 2, they will be knocked out even if they are aware, though must still be hit in the head. Gallery Dead Eels Aerosol Weapon smoke.png|A Dead Eel and a Hatter caught in an acid cloud. PlaguedSpirit.png|Bottles of Plagued Spirit. Pillow.jpg|Pillow, a throwing object. Both Padilla Pear Soda Variants.png|Both Padilla Pear Soda Variants. All 9 Variants of the Empty Bottle.png|All 9 Variants of the Empty Bottle in Dishonored. Bull Rat Fetus.png|Bull Rat Fetus. Teacup.png|Teacup. Lab Equipment.png|Lab Equipment. Category:Gameplay